Unholy
by Vii Zee
Summary: Unholy Trinity fic for Unholy Trinity Week on Tumblr. Prompt: Girl Band.


Brittany hadn't seen this coming at all. She had walked into her new dorm room that day, the day before college started, expecting to find…well…anything but this scene playing before her.

She had walked into a smalltime gig. Banging at the drums was this blonde with short cropped hair, pale pink highlights striped across her locks haphazardly. On the guitar as a brunette, lean yet petite, lying on the sofa and shredding her fingers across the strings. Sitting on their table were two girls: a very small brunette with an abnormally large nose, and an Asian looking girl dressed in go-go London style. Also sitting on the floor was a mohawked man, another Asian (this one male) and a blonde with large, fish-like lips.

"Excuse me?!" she yelled out over the din and the guitarist stopped, turning her head to look at her, her eyes widening with every passing second. The drummer kept on tapping at her instrument, swinging her head around as she got more and more into the beat.

"Quinn!" everyone in the room yelled, and she stopped, glaring at them.

"What?!" She turned her eyes to Brittany then, and her mouth formed a small 'o' as she placed the sticks down.

"I'm your roommate," Brittany said, standing up to her full height and smiling at them as sweetly as she could. "Brittany S Pierce, hi."

"Hi, Brittany. I'm Quinn, that's Santana," the blonde grinned, gesturing to the brunette on the sofa, who merely said something that sounded like 'hemf'. "Welcome to room 2-46!" she shouted out, throwing the drum sticks in the air and catching them expertly back in her hands, twirling them around her fingers as she did.

"We were just having band practice."

"Y-you two are in a band?" Brittany asked as she dragged her bags further into the room, placing them to the side next to an open door where three beds lay.

"Since high school!" Santana said, finally finding her voice, flipping off the sofa and walking over to Brittany, leaving her guitar behind. It seemed like she only had eyes for the new blonde in the room, drinking her in, absorbing her. Brittany felt it, the small tug at her chest that seemed to want to pull her to the other girl. She walked around her, never letting her eyes leave her as she did, and walked over to Quinn, who was helping the people sitting on the table off it.

"We were best friends and now we're gonna have a college band," Quinn explained, kissing the brunette with the large nose on the forehead as she walked by, grinning at her. "And these are our friends from high school! This is Rachel, my girlfriend…" Quinn's grin grew slowly as she pointed at the girl she had just kissed. "That's Tina, and that's Mike, her boyfriend."

"That's Puck," Santana pointed at the mohawked man who was levering off the floor, and helping up the blonde boy, "and Sam his fuck-buddy."

"We are not fuck buddies!" the one named Sam groaned, rolling his eyes at Santana. "Anyways, we're going back to our rooms, we'll see you later?"

"Yeah, for dinner!" Santana grinned, giving the four of them hugs as they exited the room, Quinn kissing Rachel goodbye as she left too. "Bye guys!"

Santana sidled over to Brittany and watched the four of them exit, pointing at each of their backs as they crossed over the threshold. "Nailed her, her, him aaaaand him!" She barked out a single laugh before nudging Brittany gently. "And you might be my fifth!"

"Easy there, tiger!" Quinn called out as she grabbed one of Brittany's bags, taking it into the room with her. "We can't scare the new girl away so quickly!"

Santana gave a loud, audible sigh to appease Quinn, but left the small wink she threw in Brittany's direction unnoticed except by the newcomer.

-0-

"So, Brittany, the middle bed is yours, and the wardrobe is shared by all of us. We cook our own food unless it's Friday, then we cook a big meal together before hitting the bar down the street from here. Cool?"

"Yeah, cool," Brittany smiled at Quinn as she sat on her new bed, watching her leave the room with Santana, gently closing the door to a crack behind them. As they walked out, Brittany lay down on her bed, closing her eyes and giving out a gentle puff of air. She dug into her pocket for her iPod, switching it onto the music and pressing play, letting the volume low. As she got off the bed and started to unpack, she found herself gently humming along to the music, the hum growing into a whisper, the whisper turning into her belting out the words. She was dancing around the room soon, twirling over and over as she did, depositing a jumper here, a book there, and then suddenly the door flung open.

"You can sing!" she heard Santana crow, Quinn at her side as the two of them stared at their new roommate, who looked at them slightly puzzled.

"Yes…"

"Do you play an instrument?" Quinn asked, eyes hopeful and shining. Brittany shrugged, setting down the large law book in her hand down on her bed.

"Piano."

"Awesome! We need back up in our band and somebody on keyboard!" Santana said, rushing over to her and grabbing her by the shoulders, her smile growing larger by the second. "You want in?"

"I…"

"It'll be fun! We already had a name, but we can change it, it'll sound better with you in the band!"

"What's the name?" Brittany asked, suddenly curious. She saw them exchange a look before Quinn joined them, slinging her arm around Brittany's waist.

"With you in on it, we'll be The Unholy Trinity."


End file.
